ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Types
Magic is the physical manifestation of the spirit in Earth Land. It's the metaphysical source from which mages draw their abilities from. =Magic Types= There's an assortment of magic types, though they all fall under three main categories. Every character needs to have their magic catalogued here, preferably in alphabetical order. 'Caster Type' Magic in which the user expels Magic from their bodies without the need of an item. Arbitrator Magic Magic that allows the user to manipulate magic more freely than usual in allies. This can allow for healing, buffs, debuffs, or other various uses. Used by Emy Glowblade. Darkness Magic-Reflector Form of Magic which allows its user to twist and distort almost anything, Reflector can affect both material things, such as metal, and airy entities, such as air and light. Used by Saul Darkness Magic-Necromancy Allows the user to reanimate corpses and give them access to their prior abilities for a limited time. Used by Saul Crash/Disassembly Magic Crash magic allows the user to smash and pulverize anything material-wise that they come in contact with. Disassembly magic allows the user to take apart and fragment matter at will. Used by Zed Zorander Kinetic Energy Magic Form of magic that grants full control over all aspects of kinetic energy down even to the molecular level, allowing him to manipulate the potency of his bio-kinetic energy to burn. Used by Karias Sentry Magic Magic that allows the user to see and hear things remotely after placing seals. Used by Celeste Sound Magic A caster type magic that allows the user to manipulate, create and dissolve sound and sound/pressure waves. Used by Zaffre de Arsenic Stealth Magic Magic that allows the user to conceal materials, people, or magic. Used by Zeke 'Holder type' Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power. Requip & Void Manipulation-The Knight Magic that allows the user to change armor and weapons at will by accessing them through a storable black vortex. Used by Moridin Flamegods Wrath A broadsword that allows the user to use powerful flame based Magic attacks. Is capable of mass destruction with a single swing of this mighty blade. The flames produced by this blade are very strong and said to be of the highest class. Said to be able to burn anything. Part of a set of 7 mystical blades. Used by Yami. *Note all 7 of these mystical blades are in use already please do not make a character with one. Ice Goddeses Envy A broadsword that allows the user to use powerful ice based Magic attacks. Is capable of mass destruction with a single swing of this mighty blade. The ice produced by this blade is very durable, and said to be of the highest class. Said to be able to freeze anything. Part of a set of 7 mystical blades. Used by Yami. *Note all 7 of these mystical blades are in use already please do not make a character with one. Requip Magic & Void Manipulation Utilizes the requip dimension to store weapons and armour in, used by Melodia and gives access to the following equipment: Voidrefar, Mourning, Rune Edge, Void Plate, and Assassin's Step, all with their own unique abilities. Restriction Magic A unique, dark magic emanating from a series of chains called the Concerto. They have the ability to negate magic that they touch and can be controlled mentally. 'Lost Magic' Form of Magic that has long been forgotten and is very rare. Knowing a Lost Magic brings one closer to the "source of Magic". Teleportation This type of magic grants the user the ability to instantly warp in and out of space. Capable of being used to quickly ambush the opponent and warp to distances very far away. there are three requirements to this ability. First the target location must be in the users line of sight for short range teleportaion. Secondly the target location must have been a place previously visited by the user, and a magical seal must have been set there by the user for long distance teleportaion. Thirdly the user must have immense magical power and concentration to use this ability, making it difficult to use in battle. Used by Yami. Anti-Magic barrier Grants the user the ability to negate and nullify all magic within a five meter radius of the user. Any magical attacks and manipulation that enters this barrier will immediately fail and dissipate. the main weakness of this ability is the user is also not capable of using magic. This barrier cannot be broken through by any magical means, but is exhausting on the user. Used by Yami. 'Other'